One in A Million
by rivetingrosie
Summary: Nefertiti comes from the grand city N.Y with her brother. Settling down in Tokyo couldn't be that hard, right? WRONG. In a wild twist on her first day Nene becomes the maid of the famous Host Club. While there she'll learn alot about the rich and herself.
1. First days

_I searched around a bit and I found it. Still thinking up a good name for it, this will be my official Ouran fic. Hope you guys enjoy yourself, and any type of review is appreciated. _

_Its the new year's, if you read it and like it, review, if you don't review, it just meant that you took some time off and read it...thank you all._

_Have fun!_

* * *

She stared at the large building i awe. In her left hand held a ruffled white paper.

"This is the right address," she said to herself as she walked towards the school.

Surprisingly, she found her way to the Superintendent's office rather quickly and easily.

"Ah...Ms. Muller, what a pleasure to finally meet you". Mr. Suou said happily.

"With all due respect, its Ricci," she immediately corrected him as she took a seat infront of his desk.

"Well Ms. Ricci, I guess I was wrong, here is your new schedule," he handed her a nice clean envelope. She took it hesitantly, still not sure that she should have enrolled in the school. Sucking in her breath and courage, she took the envelope and nodded.

"You know Mr. Suou you could have just mailed this to me," she informed him, glancing at the envelope. It was a golden color, on the back had a red sticker in the shape of a circel that held it together. She was puzzled by how much that one envelope had cost him.

"I just wanted to see a familiar face," Mr. Suou answered her with a smile.

The door closed silently behind her. Today was the first day at Ouran Private Acadmey for Ricci Nefertiti. She leaned against the door and breathed in deeply. She wasn't use to all this "expensive" stuff in her sight. It was much different than she was suited to.

"This is defiantly how I did not want to spend my first week in Japan," she mumbled to herself. Deciding that it would be the best time to open the envelope, Nefertiti walked away from the office of the prinicpal and went on her way.

"This has to be a joke," she told herself, "a golden envelope-reminds me of Willy Wonka".

Using her fingernail to rip the sticker, she opened the envelope and read the information that was printed on the white sheet of paper that was in it.

Nefertiti Ricci Age: 15 1/2 Date of Birth: 9/14/92 Height: 5'4 Class Type: 1-A

While she read, she walked around the school aimlessly. Not paying attention to her surroundings, she soon became lost without knowing it. She didn't even hear the other students talk quite loudly outside of the study halls that were planted around the school.

"I wonder what 1-A means," she said, "hmm...I'll find out eventually".

Hearing her own echo for some reason or another, Nefertiti looked up. She surveyed her surroundings and sighed. There was no person in sight, and that meant only one thing. She was lost. It was a bad habit that she had developed at a young age, being quite the "daydreamer" in class, but always had the highest scores in the class. She was in a barren hallway.

"I guess I should be more attentive," she mumbled, not knowing what was right beside her.

She did a 360 and made sure that she was at least in the High School section. Seeing that she was indeed in the high school section, she sighed. Nefertiti was never the one to be the one to break in stressful situations. Without noticing it, she looked to her side. There was a big large bronze door right infront of her. She stared at it with large dark brown eyes. (she should have been seen that).

"That means that I should be more attentive," she said, "Muisc Room"?

"There should be a class in there, for music lessons, I could be disturbing them," she said as she reached for the doorknob.

"But," she withdrew, "I have this feeling...its not bad nor good".

She started to have a fight with herself. Her hand shook as she stared at the doorknob, unsure to open the dang door or not. Deciding that doing nothing in a vacant hallway would be stupid and wouldn't get anything done she suck in her breath. Whatever happened beyond that door, she would be able to handle it. She was always able to handle it.

Roses.

A twirl of roses and glitter blinded her eyesight. The flew in circular paths all around, she brushed them away in an annoyed manner.

"Welcome," the voice of males said in union.

But to their chargin, Nefertiti had already turned for the exit. She really didn't have time for this, finding her classes was more important. Besides, she had already delayed a lot of time.

"Wait," a princely-like voice siad in the most charming way.

In response Nefertiti turned around in a somewhat cold way, "What do you want baka"? (probably the only Japanese word I will use)

Suddenly, she heard a large thump. She was right at the door way, she could have escaped. She could have gotten away. She could have just went her own little way. She could have made it to that grocery store sale by her apartment building if she had left, too.

She didn't leave, she turned around.

A tall light blonde boy was lying face down, steam coming from beneath him, weeping. Nefertiti felt a little sorry for him, she didn't mean to make him cry, she was just cold like that.

"Sorry, I didn't know you would get so upset," she apologized her hand still on the doorknob.

As if those words had brought life back upon the boy, he instantly got up. Completely healed, no harm done, he was okay...how wrong is that? Grabbing her hand that wasn't on the doorknob, and his combined strength, he sort of pulled her away from the door.

"Oh fair maiden," he gleamed, "there is no need for forgiveness"! She could have sworn that she saw glitter being thrown on him.

"Um...okay," she nodded, "I need help".

"Hai, Host Club there is a lady in need"!

As if this was all rehearsed, members started to pop up. The first was a boy wit dark brown eyes, and light eyes. To Nefertiti, he looked too much like a "she" to her. "Haruhi Fujioka" The boy introduced himself, (high-pitch voice)

After the single boy, a pair of twins popped up, both having (red?) light red hair. They contained a mischevious gleam in their eyes, and Nefertiti mentally took note of this, finding them a threat to her sanity. (How true will that be)? "Hikaru Hitachiin". "Kaoru Hitachiin". They said their names in union.

Next up was a short blonde boy with large brown eyes, holding a stuff rabbit. He was sitting on the shoulder of a taller, more stoic, character with dark hair. It was the utterly opposite of the boy's overwhelming sweetness, he had flowers in his background, come on. Then he had a high school uniform on. (BUT HE IS SO CUTE!!)

"Mitsukuni (Hunny) Haninozuka". "Takashi (Mori) Morinozuka".

Last, but seriously seriously not least. This character was gone from the rest, he was so different from the rest, Nefertiti felt the bad vibes from him. He was dark-haired, shorter than Takashi, wearing glasses. The smile that given to her by him was obviously a fake, and she slightly took a step back.

Tipping his glass down a bit, "Kyouya Ootori".

Note to self: STAY AWAY FROM KYOUYA AT ALL COSTS!!

They were all in a signficant pose, like when taking a group picture. But they kind of looked "silly" at the same time. Nefertiti, with an evident annoyed look plastered, asked.

"And what about you"?

This was his cue, sadly. The tall blonde with blue eyes twirled, stopping right in the middle of the group of boys.

"I am," drum roll please, "Tamaki Suou, President of Ouran High Host Club"!!

Her look was indifferent. She scanned at each person quietly, her look still indifferent. Her hands were crossed behind her back, she took a step towards them.

"Bye". Anime drop.

The whole group (exception of Mori and Kyouya) did a whole anime drop. Not caring, Nefertiti was going back to the door, wanting to get out. She was really close too, like really close to getting there.

Unfortunately, a hand had grabbed unto her shoulder. She didn't respond, only turning around slowly. Being met up with Tamaki Suou, the president...in a very distress stage.

"You did not like our introduction"!? Anime tears flowing down.

"Frankly, my boy I don't give a #". (quote from gone with the wind-part of it)

Tamaki was immediately taken off by this. His shock nature was expressed by blinking. He just blinked. Blinked again. One more time, he blinked. Somehow, he threw a little fit.

"Oh no our lovely maiden has said naughty words"!!!

He scurried to Kyouya, "Mother, see what our Queen of Sweetnes has said-BAD WORDS"!!!

"Completely unacceptable for a female"!!

The twins who sat on a loveseat eating cookies said, "Milord, don't throw a fit, only bad things will happen".

Ignoring the twins' words, (should have listened), Tamaki continued.

"A young lady should never say such words," Tamaki waved his finger like a father would. Despite this, he found it fairly hard to stay upset at her, he dove in for a hug.

Sensing this, Nefertiti turned into combat mode. Unusually unknown to most people, or who actually paid attention to her, Nerfertiti was specifically (by her brother) trained in Judo. Knowing that this dive was going to lead into an overbearing hug (like her brother's) she transformed into "Sister Tactics". Before Tamaki could actually touch her, she got him. Grabbing him by his arm, Nefertiti made a swift move. And flung him. Yes, flung him over her slim body face down on the floor.

The response: Everyone stood up (exception of Kyouya) in complete shock. Their eyes mainly focused on Tamaki, who the person lying face down, and then at Nefertiti. The girl who had flung him with such ease.

Yes, enter Ouran High Host Club!

* * *

_Yeah, a great way to introduce yourself. Flipping the president of a club, technically beating him up...yah. wondering wear this will head to? take your guesses, and review! thanks for dropping by!_


	2. It is alright

_Hmm...thanks for the reviews! second chapter! wonder what happened to Tamaki? Did he hurt his head? Did someone else get hurt? Who knows, read and find out. PLZ review when your done, still trying to see how I'm gonna get Tamaki/Haru together._

* * *

Not a good first impression, huh? 

She stared at the boy with a blank expression, like she didn't even know what was happening around her. That she didn't realize that she had just flung an annoying (yet innocent) person onto his face. Reality finally clicking back into her, she gasped. She looked up, the other Host Club members still stood in shock, it was Hunny who broke the silence.

"Tamaki-kun"!! (lookie I used Japanese)

Shaking her head, Nefertiti went to Tamaki's aid. In a weird way, she walked up to him, flipped back onto his back. His head was facing her, he on the ground, she on her knees.

"Oh no," she mumbled, "I gotta watch myself".

She looked up at the other members, they looked at her. It was an awkward moment, very awkward. The little boy who called out was still perched upon the taller boy, the twins held each otherly, and the boy "girl" just stared in awe. Kyouya sat at the table, typing on his laptop, not really caring. It was indeed very awkward.

"I didn't hurt him," she reassured him, "he didn't hit his head, he's just outcold".

"Well, isn't that comforting," one of the twins commented, "our president has been knocked out cold".

"It wasn't intentional," Nefertiti defended herself, "it just happened".

"Yah," the other twin responded, "you didn't mean to do some martial art move on our president".

A famous anime tick popped onto Nefertiti's head. Those twins did have a way to make a person want to beat up another. Clenching her fists, not letting her anger move her from the topic at in, she inhaled. Today was just not her day.

"No," she said politely, "I just reacted without thinking".

"Really," the words escaping the other twin, "you need to think more".

Those twins were really pushing her.

"Sorry for the disturbance," Tamaki began to get up slowly, "I didn't mean to injure you Tamaki".

Surprisingly, Tamaki got up pretty quickly. He had just gotten flipped, most people would be out for at least 30-an hour at the most? Nope, he hopped up back to his feet, smiling brightly. So unique of him...

"Wow Nefertiti that was amazing," he brushed himself off, "I didn't know"!!

Nefertiti stared at him with complete shock and annoyance. The shock was that he recovered from that blow so quickly. The annoyance coming from that he recovered from that blow so quickly. It wasn't a hard one, she was capapble of being gentle, but at least 10 minutes. He didn't even give her five minutes, it was more like a minute if you were timing it.

"Tamaki," Haruhi called out, "are you okay".

In response, the blonde nodded.

"Of course," he brushed dust away, "Nefertiti wasn't lying she was incredibly gentle with me". He turned to Nefertiti.

"I can't believe that you were able to pick me up like that," he grabbed her into a tight embrace, "you were so cute"!!!

The other members did an anime deadpanned, Tamaki was alright. There was no doubt in their minds, that Nefertiti was trained enough to flip a person and let that person be unharm. Tamaki was indeed a handful. Instead of going back to their usual business, their interests had been spark. Hunny hopped off of Mori's shoulder and skipped to Nefertiti and Tamaki.

"Wow Tamaki," Hunny chirped, "you're right Nene-chan is really good".

"Um...thank you," she replied awkwardly, "I have to go now".

She turned away from them, getting ready to leave. All this stuff that was happneing so fast, she had to get out. Rest her mind...her sanity as well. Sadly, someone else was holding her back, but she didn't dare to attack this person.

"You're leaving," Hunny said with a pout, "but you just got here".

"I have to find my classes," Nefertiti said, "I can't stay any longer".

Hunny tugged on her leave, "Haru and the twins are freshmen too, you can stay"!!

She couldn't even answer to him, Hunny smiled cheerfully and skipped (still holding her sleeve) off to Haruhi. Haruhi lowered to his height, putting her ear against his mouth, and listened. Nefertiti scowled, glancing at the others, who too were waiting intently.

"Sure, I'll show Nefertiti where our classes are," Haruhi responded with a soft smile, she looked up at Haruhi.

There eyes met. Nefertiti cocked her head to the left, then to the right. Her eyebrow cocked, she smirked. Haruhi and the others were dumbfounded by her actions, the twins popping from nowhere. They were right behind of her.

"Do you think she's sick," Kaoru asked, 'what about you Hikaru".

"I think she's sick," Hikaru answered, (silently) "in the head".

Not hearing one word that the twins had said, Nefertiti snapped her fingers. She smiled as if she solved a riddle.

"Now I remember, I met you a week ago," she told Haruhi, "not to be rude, but why are you wearing the boy's uniform"?

DUM. DUM. DUM.

All the males, even Kyouya, had to stare in panic. Out of pure innocence, Nefertiti had revealed the Host Club's most treasured secret. Haruhi's true gender. Everyone had went pale, deathly pale, and before she knew it Nefertiti was swung over someone's back. It was kind of rough at first, she wiggled to get comfortable, but wasn't bothered by it all.

"Oh yes," Haruhi smiled, "you moved with your brother in the same complex as me".

She reached out for a handshake, but couldn't reach.

"Your tall friend has me up here, he's kind of tall".

"That's because you're the first non-member to find out my gender at first glance, they're kind of in shock".

Nefertiti gave Haruhi that "no kidding" look. Today must have not been her day at all, not at all.

"If its suppose to be a secret I won't tell, not planning to ineract with anyone particular".

Kyouya "Shadow King" Ootori was already in the making of the plan of concealing Haruhi's identity. Apparently, he was quite prepared for this, as he swiftly gestured Takashi to come to him. Knowing that Kyouya had already expected like this to happen, Takashi went to the table where he sat. Nefertiti said nothing as she was carried away. But she didn't like talking to Kyouya, and was upset that she had to.

"Nice meeting you Miss Muller," Kyouya greeted with his infamous cold smile.

"It's Ricci," Nefertiti corrected, "sorry to say that I do not feel the same".

"Why is that"?

"Simple, you're cold as ice, you have a dark attitude, to be straight I wouldn't trust you with my life".

"Impressive, no person has ever told me that before".

"Wow, I can't see why not".

Finding this quite amusing, Kyouya amused her. He understood that she was different than most girls at the school. So was Haruhi, but Nefertiti had a little more to offer, a challenge in other words. Using his middle finger, he tipped his glass so that the sun's light would reflect off them. They did. Nefertiti was able to see him in all his cold "Shadow King" glory. It was a creepy sight indeed.

"You assaulted our president," he said calmly, "you know of Haruhi's identity".

"I apologized for that," Nefertiti responded, "he needs to keep his distance from others".

"What about Haruhi," he added, "we can't be sure that you won't reveal her secret".

"What would I gain if I exposed Haruhi," Nefertiti concluded, "let the people here be ignorant of the obvious clues of Haruhi's body, they'll figure it out eventually".

Whoa, she was good.

Kyouya chuckled, "It seems that you aren't the type to be tampered with".

"You can say that".

"I apologize, but you will be force to be secured until Haruhi's debt has been paid," he informed her, "we just can't trust you".

"I apologize to you, but I don't want to spend my time here," Nefertiti soberly countered, "I have a lot school work to be done-to catch up".

Kyouya nodded as if understanding her predicament, "I know, but the Host Club is active after school, you may stay here until it closes, unless..."

"Unless what"?

"Unless you want my police force to hold you down, I hope you have a passport". (what a cruel guy)

"I do have a passport," Nefertiti replied coldly, "but it would cost too much money to travel".

She had lost. It was painfully obvious, that she had lost. Nefertiti was usually not the one to complain, but still...she knew she had gotten herself into trouble. Like when you know you stole cookies from the cookie jar, that's how she felt. It wasn't the guilt, what she had to be guilty about? It was just the fact that she was being force to attend some "cooky" club by some guy she didn't even know.

"Yeah," she said with no emotion, "I'll go to the club tomorrow, just put me down".

Kyouya gave the signal to Mori to gently put Nefertiti back down. She crossed her arms, her eyes glaring daggers at Kyouya. All she wanted to do that day was find her classes, and then go home and get everything cleaned up. But no, she was stuck there, at Ouran Private Acadmey being held against her will to attend some Host Club. Lets just say, this wasn't her most happiest time.

"Alright," she turned her head, "I go...I'll stay and do whatever".

"Kyouya," Haruhi interjected, "she just got here, shouldn't she be at least spared (of this damnation"?

Kyouya only chuckled, "You were the same case Haruhi, except you broke a vase and is now in debt".

Haruhi deadpanned, an anime bubble popping on her head. "That's true".

"Nefertiti exception is that she attacked Tamaki," he explained, "usually I would put a 70,000 fine on that, but she came when the Host Club was closed for the day".

"We had just finished declaring our next cosplay for tomorrow," Hunny grabbed Nefertiti's hand swinging her around, "don't be mad Nene-chan, you'll have fun"!!

"Think about it, you can play with my Usa-chan and eat cake"!!

"That's sweet Hunny," Nefertiti replied (even though she was getting tired), "but I doubt Kyouya would allow me to do nothing.  
She was right about that too. She was very right.

"I'm sorry," she escaped from Hunny's grasp, "but I have to go now".

"You'll be back tomorrow," Hunny chirped as she went to the door, "right Nene-chan"!!

"Don't forget," Kaoru said, "if you don't come straight away-we'll hunt you down"!!

She grabbed onto the doorknob, not facing anyone she just looked at the door.

"Haruhi, I probably won't remember how I got here," she told them quietly, "would you mind leading me"?

"Hai," Haruhi responded, "you live close-I'll get to you".

Nefertiti opened the door and left. Her footsteps being faintly heard as they soon disappeared from hearing. The Host Club turned to Haruhi, quite interested in the fact that she was going to pick her up. And that she knew where she lived, kind of...intruiging.

"Um, Haruhi," Tamaki's head popped up from behind her, "how does my daughter knows where our Queen of Sweetness lives"?

"Oh," she sighed, "she and her brother moved beneath us two weeks ago".

Tamaki eyes began to sparkle, oh no. Even Haruhi realized that she had probably said too much. She was right, when has Haruhi ever been wrong, about Tamaki?

"Oh goody," Tamaki did a ballerina twirl, "my precious daughter has found a female friend"!!

Haruhi crossed her arms in a shape of an x, "Oh no, you can't say we're friends".

"Why not"?

"Because she's kind of...cold". (no duh)

Not paying close attention to what Haruhi had to say, Tamaki began to do ballet moves for his precious daughter. He wasn't the only one: Mori, Hunny, Kaoru, and Hikaru joined in too. Lets just say they were all dancing to the beat, what beat I do not know. Haruhi only shook her head and smiled, she liked this...it was right. Whenever she looked at Tamaki...her body would heat up.

"Yeah, this is right".

* * *

_okay its been implied that haru has feelings for tama...right? okay, and Nene has some social issues, this is near the conclusion of her first day. actually it is, we'll see what she does when she gets home. reviews appreciated!_


	3. Brother

Chapter 3! Yeah, I'm having fun with this. Tama and Haru are going to happen, they will HAPPEN!! But I don't know about Nefertiti, I'm still working on it. If you guys have any suggestions, please do tell

Another thing, I have another story in mind but it deals with Chika (hunny's bro) and Satoshi (mori's bro) they are actually my fav characters, especially when chika steps out of hand and satoshi beats him with a bamboo stick. he should have been the anime. but in that story it will deal with an OC! duh.

You guys enjoys and review. And thanks for the reviews.

* * *

Nefertiti arrived home later than usual. 

Shutting the door behind her and locking it, she slid down to the cool floor. She pulled the scrunchie out of her hair, letting her mid-length strawberry-blonde hair flow down. Today had been...bothersome. Her first day at a new school, in a new country was quite abnormal. That Host Club, and she knew she had seen Haruhi somewhere. But that was besides the point, she was exhausted and had to find some clothes to where the wear the next day. Mr. Suou had given her permission to wear any clothes she liked. (she's like haru, can't afford the uniforms)

"My new neighbor is my new classmate, and she has crazy friends," she said to no one as she walked to her bedroom.

Her bedroom was small, but had a lot of stuff in it. Compared to the front room, which also had a lot of boxes, this was the best place to sleep in. Her brother didn't want to leave any of his possessions in the U.S., he felt that it would be "disgracing" his culture if he did that. Also, he was terrified by the idea of anyone stealing his beloved things. Like that was going to happen, she opened one of the boxes.

"Really Sosuke," she took out a small statue in the shape of a monkey, "was this all necessary"?

Returning the monkey statue back to its proper resting place she took a look around her new room. Compared to her old room in New York, it was an improvement, slightly. There were a number of brown carboard boxes by the walls, the only safe place that were capable of being close to was by the window, the middle where she slept, and the closet. Sighing, she went to her closet, and found a note on it.

Dear Nene,

Today is your first day at a new school, and one of the best!! OH, Big Brother is so proud of his cute, adorable, talented, smart and wonderful baby sister! I knew that you would like to make a good impression on your first day, so I decided to buy some new clothes for you! And don't say "Brother, you're being bothersome"! Nope, I chose some inexpensive clothing, and they are so cute!! So have fun today, my lovely sister!!

Your doting Brother,

Sosuke

"Oh no".

Yes, she had an over excited brother. Now, she was afraid to open the closet, of what she may find. Since opening a door had gotten her into a very "troublesome" situation not too long ago...she was kind of intimadated. Who wouldn't be?

"Oh great". "I open one door, now I'm afraid to open the door that leads to my freaking clothes"!!

Poor Nefertiti. Shaking her head furiously, it was stupid to be frightened of your own house. But having a brother like she did, there was some reason to it. Yeah, having a brother like Sosuke would be quite annoying, frustrating, and right down nerve wrecking. Fortunately, even Nefertiti had patience for his schemes. Especially the one that was about to happen when she opened the closet door. One word for it, ouch.

"What the," she looked up, "OH NO"!!

BOOM. SMASH. CRASH. OUCH!!!

When she opened the door, a sea of new clothes crashed down on her. Because of that, some of the boxes filled with stuff fell along with it. Nefertiti was beneath all the mess, it was a lot of mess too. There were some dresses, some shorts, some shirts and anything else that Sosuke thought up for his younger sister. All the cute things he had bought just for her, she was under it, trying to get out. Luckily for her, being a trainee in Judo had its benefits. One hand had reached out from the mess, and then another, soon she was free!! (claps hands)

"Sosuke," she growled, "you're going to get it".

45 minutes later:

"Damn Sosuke," she lied on her bed-floor, "doing such crazy things".

It had taken her 45 minutes to clean up that mess. She had to fold the clothes, put them large plastic containers, and she had to make way for them fit in the closet. Somehow she even decided to open the boxes and find some space in the closet to put them in. So her room wasn't as crowded as it was before, it was still crowded though.

"Sosuke," she scratched her head, "what am I going to do with you"?

Next Day:

Nefertiti woke up early the next morning. Right after the "closet incident" she took a bath and went to sleep. Her brother came in late, but she didn't have to be awake to know that he was going to be sleeping for the rest of the day. She slept on the floor (I think they do that, correct me if I'm wrong). Immediately after getting up, she went to the window, to handle some business.

"Goodmorning Virgil," she went into a bag not too far away, "here is some nice food".

Nefertiti smiled softly as she witnessed the boa contructor named Virgil slither his way to his morning meal. (I don't know what they eat, meat?) A few day before school started, Nefertiti went to the pet store to see if they had any food for her Virgil, and they did. The best part that it was the best kind of food, and he really enjoyed it, let alone it was inexpensive.

"That's good boy," she pampered him, "Mommy has to get ready for school now".

As if responding to her words, Virgil ate his food quietly. When he was done, he made his way to the back of the large tank that he was held in. Not to be seen until his "mistress" returned home from school. However, before leaving her room, Nefertiti opened a crack in a her door. She peaked out, to make sure that things wouldn't jump out. When I say "things" I mean Sosuke. He has this habit to jump out from nowhere in the morning...then attack Nefertiti with love.

EXAMPLE: One Year ago

"That was a good night sleep". She had just gotten up, and was expecting another uneventful, unimaginable day at school. As always, she had gotten up early to feed Virgil, and then she would grab her clothes and go on her way to the bathroom. Well, things to a turn for the weird and overbearing.

"I have that test today," she thought to herself, "I already studied, but going over a few things would be best".

She exited her room. Her reguglar pajamas on: A dark red shirt, with light red pants with pink hearts on them (Sosuke doing). She yawned, her day going as usual, nothing could disturb her peace. Nothing could make anything wrong. Everything was going as planned. Everything that was peaceful and not disturbing was about to die...die so lovey dovey and painful at the same time.

"NE-FER-TI-TI"!! Before she could react, before she could run back to her room, he got her. Out from nowhere, Sosuke Muller (he usues his Japanese name) popped right beside her and embraced his younger sister in a tight embrace. Oh the woe! Oh the pain! OH the sweetness from an overbearing, yet handsome older brother.

"Oh Nefertiti," he jerked her around, "you get up so early, you should let your Big Brother Sosuke do the work, and feed Virgil"!!

"You don't know how much I worry," he went on, "you need to rest more"!!

He continued to hug her, with an added ballet twirl.

"Nene you are too good to me," he kept going, "don't worry you're niisan will do the best he can to make you look cute today"!!

Nefertiti: "Help".

PRESENT DAY:

_I don't know why he has to be that way. He's 25 years old now, and he acts like a ten year old. Maybe that's being too kind, he acts alike a 15 year old school girl who is obsessed with boys. It must be his job. I'm not complaining though, he really enjoys it, and I did meet a lot of nice people. Anwyays I'm use to it. On the otherhand...I know he_ _could have done better._

She finished off brushing her teeth by washing her mouth out with some Listerine. She spit it out, and cautiously stepped out of the bathroom...he could be anywhere. She made it to her bedroom with awesome stealth, she sighed from relief. She opened her closet and selected an outfit that she would regularly wear. Some Levi jeans, a black t-shirt (Happy Bunny), and a red jacket. She even found two red ribbon to pin her hair up in two buns...she hated it hanging in public.

"Well, I have to go to the Host Club," she mumbled, "wonder what scheme they have now".

She pulled up rainbow (yes rainbow) socks and some black shoes to go along with them. Right when she was ready, her books and everything, a knock was heard. "Who could that be"?

She opened the door and it was Haruhi Fujioka.

"Goodmorning, Nefertiti I'm here to walk with you to school".

"Oh, you live upstairs, right"? Haruhi nodded.

"Okay, I'll go get my bag, you can come in if you like".

"Wow, you have so many boxes".

"Hai, my brother refused to let them go, even after I told him so".

"Your brother must be very decorative".

An anime sweatdrop appeared on Nene's head once again, "Yes, we should go now".

Haruhi nodded and stepped out first. Nefertiti closed and locked the door behind her. At least Haruhi was capable of understanding her situation, she knew that she wasn't in for the fun of it. They walked silently until Nefertiti brought something up.

"Haruhi," she asked innocently, "why are in the Host Club"?

Haruhi turned to Nefertiti, unsure of how to respond.

"I'm in debt, I broke an expensive vase".

"Oh," obviously not phased by her answer, "that's it".

Haruhi turned to her, "Why do you say that"?

Nefertiti shook her head, "No reason, I just wanted to know, that's all".

As if it was nothing, they simply got off the topic. After waiting for the local bus to come and pick them up, they stood waiting for their stop. They made it shortly, Nefertiti sighed.

Today was going to be a Hellraiser.

* * *

_Hellraiser?_

_The Host Club can't be that bad. I would like to be there, and have some cake with hunny, play princess with tamaki, be bad with the twins, find some cooking recipes with haruhi, learn some kendo from mori, and do...stuff with kyouya._

_Did Sosuke's character remind you of some people, if he did tell me! He'll be in more detail later in the story, he's funny._

_Hope you guys had fun!_


	4. School

_Nobody's Reviewing!_

_Please Review! but I'll still keep on writing anyways..._

_Chapter 4 of One in a Million. The only problem is...I don't know who to hook Haruhi with, nor Nefertiti...maybe it should be tama, kyouya, one of the twins, mori!!? after seeing the anime and their own idividual stories, it makes it so cute to see Haru with any of the club members. As for Nefertiti, maybe Kyouya, i like him. here you guys go, enjoy._

* * *

"Oh the humanity," the thoughts that went through Nefertiti's mind.

It was still early, so Haruhi led Nefertiti straight to the Host Club. At first, Nefertiti believed that no one would be there, it was so early. Sadly, she was mistaken. The Host Club would get up specifically early just to get things ready for after school (so enlightening). There was no way for her to be safe after all. Hellraiser.

"Nene-chan," Hunny squealed, "you came after all"!!

Hunny was so happy. He put Usa-chan down and ran towards Nefertiti. Weirdly, sparkles and flowers were is background, how...out of space.

"Nene-chan"!! He was really happy, "Hikaru-kun and Kaoru-kun got you something"!

"Got me something"?

There are times in a person life that instincts should kick in. Instincts that would probably save them from a few things: 1) death 2) assault 3) getting a brown bag placed over your head and being dragged off into a unknown place. Those naughty, naughty twins. Yes, they are very very naughty twins who were about to play dress-up with Nefertiti. She didn't like it that much.

"Because Haru-chan is too busy hosting," Kaoru wrapped an arm around her shoulder.

"And we need someone to play with while we're hosting as well," Hikaru wrapped an arm around her other shoulder.

"You're going to be our toy for the day," they said in union.

"Does God hate me"? Another reasonable thought that ran through Nefertiti's mind.

"Do I really have to be apart of this," Nefertiti asked within the dressing room, trying on the outfit the twins had chosen for her.

"Hai," Kaoru said, "these outfits are part of our mother's new design"!

"Besides," his twin added, "Kyouya said that you had to do something for the club-so we chose the perfect dresses"!!

"This..." "this is so wrong"!!!

Nefertiti stepped out of the changing room, ashamed of herself. The outfit that the twins had chosen for her was...well...CUTE!! She was wearing a lolita/maid outfit. It was a red color, many laces, and it just made her look absoulutely adorable. Sosuke would have been proud. To make her even more cute, the twins had taken her hair pin away. Forcing her to let her curly strawberry-blonde hair flow down, which only made her cuter. The twins nodded in approval, but...

"She looks a lot," Karou began.

"A lot like Haruhi," his twin finished for him.

It was awkwardly true. She had the same big eyes like Haruhi, the same eye color as well. The only difference was that she couldn't play it off as a boy, even if she wanted to. The main difference between Haruhi and Nefertiti was...Nene had assests in the front. They weren't big, big but they were there, and no one could miss that.

"Oh look at our Queen of Sweetness," Tamaki glittered, "she looks so adorable"!!

Apparently, the twins didn't give her the chance to change out of her dress. They easily got her into their grasps and dragged her back to the main room, where everyone else could see their marvelous work. To her chargin, they loved it, it was so adorable and breath taking.

"Wow Nene-chan looks like Haru-chan," Hunny did a twirl with his stuff bunny.

"I don't know what you guys are getting so excited over," Nefertiti checked the dress, "I'm going to be your maid or something"?

Everyone (excluding Haruh) nodded. Poor Nefertiti, just when she thought it couldn't get any worse.

"Hai," Tamaki wrapped an arm around her (baka), "that is the plan"!

"What plan," she growled.

"After Haru left we decided to give you a job," the twins chirped, "Kyouya didn't want you to sit around all day".

Nefertiti deadpanned. Yes, it would have to be Kyouya to make her time at Ouran a living hell. She was so disturbed by the fact that she was her eye began to twitch, she was that pissed. Poor Nene.

"Don't go thinking because he's the vice-president that he can't do anything," Hikaru added, "he's much more manipulative than you know".

"I'm sure he is," she mumbled, "what do I have to do anyway"?

Right on cue, Kyouya popped right between the twins. In his hand he held a sheet of paper, his eyes showing utter darkness (CREEPY). The look was that of a king, an evil king, an evil, easily can control other people king. The "Shadow King" was standing above her. His cold icy eyes usually piercing into a person's very soul, tearing the fragile spirit apart. Making them believe they had just seen a demon or devil. Oh the pain, oh the agony, oh the humanity!! (I'm getting to full of myself, huh?)

"Just hand me the paper," Nefertiti replied in an annoyed manner, "if that is what you want"?

"I just can't have you staying here without doing work," he handed her the paper, "this is a list of things that you will be required to do".

THE LIST PREPARED BY KYOUYA OOTORI:

1. Serve all snacks to each designated Host and customer.  
2. Ensure the cleaniness of the room and plates that have been used.  
3. DO NOT ATTACK ANYONE WHO UPSETS YOU 4. KEEP ALL CRUDE COMMENTS TO YOURSELF

"I'll try," she thought to herself, "but if you have b#! for customers...it'll be hard to resist".

The list was short and sweet. She just didn't like the idea of being someone's maid. When they were walking together to school, Nefertiti felt the glares of many of the other girls. They weren't to please to see their Haru walking with some unknown girl. It was not the most comforting sight to see some faces turn into snarls of fury. "Snarls of Fury" (so corny).

"And you also have to stay with the Host Club after hours," Kyouya included.

Nefertiti looked up, "Why"?

Kyouya shook his head, then simply stated, "Because you are now apart of this club".

He walked away from her, his face in an amused expression. Nefertiti cocked her head in a confused manner. So did the twins, who also didn't understand what had just happened between the two. Nefertiti looked down at the list of things that told her what to do and what not to do. It was likely that she would probably break at least two of those things on that list.

"I guess," Nefertiti said quietly, "that class will be starting soon".

Right when she had said that, the bell that signaled for all students to report to their respective classes. Haruhi went up to Nefertiti, grabbed her hand and led her out the Host Club's domain and into the hallways. There were many of their classmates whom were walking quickly down the halls, so she had to hold on fairly tightly. She still felt the glares of some of her female peers with holding Haruhi's hand.

Yet, the sad thought and fact still remained in her head.

Instead of going to study hall (as she usually does during break) Nefertiti would have to start her first offical work day for the Host Club.

* * *

_Its shorter than the rest_

_I know. But the real stuff won't happen until after class, oh no! i give thanks to ones who decided to read this fic and review, it makes me feel so much better! i'm still thinking about haru's mate, and nene's...oh boy._

_see ya on the flip side! plz review!_


	5. Work

_Hello people! I'm back for chapter 5! _

_After this chapter I'll be going into the anime series skipping through and adding my own. So this should be like between episode 6-7._

_I think I'll be heading for episode 8 the next chapter. Because I like that one. And every now and then I'll add my own lil chappie that belongs to me. I don't own ouran, and never will. _

_Have fun!

* * *

_

Class was boring. It was very boring, but it's class, why wouldn't it boring? When we finally made it to class, I found a vacant desk way in the back. When the teacher finally arrived, she pointed me out. It didn't take her long to understand that I didn't want to be notice. She cautiously dismissed me and labeled me as the "new student". Overall, I learned a lot of new things, and fortunately I took Japanese back in America. What kind of person would I be if I didn't? 

Class went on slowly for Nefertiti. There were a few words being passed by the other students while she went over their latest homework assingment. It didn't take her long to catch on. Often, the teacher would go off topic, and the students in the front would have to remind her. Luckily and sadly, class was over at a slow pace, but ended nonetheless.

"We're going to eat our lunch there as well," Nefertiti complained, "why not in the cafeteria"?

"Because," Haruhi explained, "Tamaki wants to make sure that everything is ready, and one reason or another he wants us there too".

Nefertiti bit her lip. There really was no way for her to escape her ordeal. Which really sucked because she really really wanted to study for today, their teacher had implanted so much work on them...she had to study. After school she was usually stuck doing the chores and cooking herself a meal. She still had to unpack all those boxes too.

"No matter how hard you try," Hikaru popped from behind Haruhi.

"You can't get out of this," Kaoru popped from behind Nefertiti.

"You're stuck with us"!! They said in union.

"I'd rather not be," she mumbled, "I'd rather be eating crawfish in the host summer sun".

The twins shrugged their shoulders. Doing the unexpected, one grabbed Nefertiti and the other grabbed Haruhi. The girls couldn't say anything; the twins ran off with them before they could. They passed several corners, which all looked the same. soon the hallways slightly began to change their appearance, they were nearing the Third Music Room.

_I wonder what kind of people the customers are. I hope they aren't evil, envious b&# who will hate me because I'm technically in the Host Club. If that is so, then I will not be countable for my actions. I hope Sosuke isn't doing anything stupid either, if he is...I don't want even think about it. The punishments for his actions may be deep, but then again...I'm in some crazy club that I will not be able to get out of. Dammit, I hate the rich._

"Milord," the twins said in union, "we've got your daughter and the Queen".

_I really do hate being called the queen...like seriously. Why do they have to call me the queen? I'm named after the Egyptian Queen Nefertiti, but still...its not that big. _

"Ah, my precious daughter," he rose from the ground (how?) like a prince, "and Queen of Sweetness".

_Please stop calling me that. I'm going to snap, and when I do...oh there will be Hell to pay._

"I'm not your queen," she stated matter of factly, "and I don't know why you call Haruhi your daughter".

Tamaki blinked, then he chuckled. Letting his bouncy blonde hair flow as he troddled to his daughter, and his queen.

"I call Haruhi my daughter because isn't that what a father does," he said politely, "and you have the name of a famed Egyptian queen, the only queen to rival her is that of Cleopatra".

She was not convinced. Nefertiti had finally gained the man power to escape from the twins grasp.

"Okay," she patted her dress, getting the wrinkles out, "I have to stay here until whenever, but can we at least have some ground rules"?

Tamaki clapped his hands. All the other members of the Host Club also surrounded her. Each were ready to hear what she had to say, I feel sorry for her.

"Now Nene-chan," Hunny sat upon Mori's shoulder, "we don't want to be trouble".

_You guys were trouble from the very beginning. _

"You're not trouble," Nefertiti explained, "its just I don't want to be called queen of sweetness".

"Why not," Tamaki asked, "it fits your name".

"But I'm not my name," Nefertiti countered, "do you see me feeding poor, starving little animals on the street"?

(how cold)

"You don't see me ruling ancient Egypt, being the step-mother of King Tut," she went on, "having my daughter marry my step-son"?

"So please at least...stop calling me Queen of Sweetness"!!!

When she hollered, the room had seem to shake. And probably it did, maybe it did. The Host Club took a look at her. She was gasping for air, breathing deeply in and out. Her fists were clenched, as if ready to punch someone. Her face...her face, it had a...an incredibly irritated look on it. As if she was trying to teach a monkey to ride a bike, read a book, or even use a human toilet. She was just out of her mind. She had a darn good reason too.

"Is that all," Tamaki asked, "is that all you wanted to get off your chest"?

"Even though I would enjoy not being here," she breathed carefully, "it can't be help, so yes...I would like for you not to call me that".

They all nodded in agreement. Nefertiti crosssed her arms, she nodded as well. It wasn't much, but hey it could have been much worse. They could have done worse things than forcing her to be a part of their club, making her wear a dress, and calling her "Queen of Sweetness" so many times in only two day. Hold on, that doesn't sound good at all, how can it get any worse?

"Well Nefertiti," Tamaki clapped his hands, "you will be given another title".

_Thank goodness. Queen of Sweetness was too much for me._

"You'll be Heiress instead"!!!

_JERK!!!_

For past several hours, Nefertiti did her job puntually and carefully. Whenever a host or customer asked for her service, she politely walked over to wherever they were and served them. Some were very polite to her, usually asking her name and where she came from.

"Oh," one girl said, "you are named after the famed Egyptian Queen"!

"Yes, I am".

"Where did your mother decide of that name, its very different".

"When my mother was pregnate with me," Nefertiti began, "she went to Berlin with my siblings".

"While she was at the Egyptian Museum of Berlin she went into labor, I was born there, that is when she decided to name me Nefertiti".

"I don't get it".

She sweatdropped, of course the dim-witted girl wouldn't understand a single thing she said.

"Momo, don't be so silly," a girl scolded her, "her mother must have been by that famous bust of Nefertiti".

Nefertiti nodded, "Yes she was".

That was the end of that. There were some girls who did growl when she approached, but it really didn't bother her. The treatment that they were giving her, she was use to it. It wasn't much different from home.

"Nene-chan," Hunny hugged her, "that was a great first day"!!

"Really," a question mark popped over her head, "it went by slow".

"Nefertiti," Haruhi popped into the conversation, "at first you didn't even like the idea of being the maid".

"True," she pondered, "to be honest, I'm use to this...its not that hard if you have enough patience".

She didn't even notice it, she was actually being nice to them. When you are being nice or complimenting the Host Club...bad things will happen. Bad things that will involve Tamaki and that person.

"Heiress," he hugged Nefertiti, "you are too kind, just like a queen"!!

_Baka. Didn't I tell him not to call me queen not too long ago? Idiot._

Then, everyone else joined in for the hug as well. Mori, Hunny, the twins (not Kyouya and Haruhi), it was just a big old huggie fest!

_Today. Hmm...I don't know what to do. They act so silly, just like Sosuke. I don't even get it, its way too complicated. Isn't life always complicated, its always freaking complicated, I can never get a moment of rest. Its not fair._

That concludes Nefertiti's first day on the job!!

* * *

_Here you go! It may be a while, but I have to get back to the other fic that i'm working on. Like I said before you guys can give suggestions on who you would make a good couple: Haru or Nene. It'll probably be Haru: I see it happening in the manga. But as for Nene, I don't know._


	6. Beach

Hehe...i guess i didn't use the regular format that i wanted to use. i need to be creative, so i'll think up something for the next chapter.

hope you guys enjoy: oh yeah, i was spelling soseki's (nene's brother) name wrong. the whole time i was thinking of sasuke (naruto) for some reason.

**DON'T OWN OURAN HIGH HOST CLUB ONLY PLOT AND OCS ARE MINE**!! I need to put that up more, so have fun and please review. any type of review will be appreciated

* * *

The days that passed (5 days) after Nefertiti's first day at the Host Club was less stressful. Yes, Tamaki did over react to the little things that Nefertiti did, like bringing commoner coffee to the Host Club. Actually, when she bought the coffee over, it was as if some kind of deity had entered the room. The only people who didn't swoon over the damn instant coffee was Mori and Kyouya. The twins regularly picked on her, Hunny tried to feed her cake (to no avail), and Tamaki just loved his "Heiress" who was also his maid.

How messed up is that?

But today was different. Nefertitit could feel it in the air, today was very different. She walked with Haruhi like every other morning, unless she overslept (the third day), wearing a new maid uniform. The twins made the "tearful" and "painful" decision to give up half of their maid uniforms (some different colors, some not) to her. Which made her space department much more crowded, she had to fold most of them and find new boxes to put them in. Then Soseki was a problem as well, if he found the dresses...she would never hear the end of it.

"The beach"?

"Hai the beach, Haruhi enjoyed it, we're sure you'll enjoy it too"!!

Nefertiti shook her head, "Nope, I won't enjoy it".

The twins shook their head, "Hai, you will enjoy it, have you ever been to a beach"?

Nefertiti frowned, they were testing her again. _It hadn't been two weeks yet, and they were at it...again. Really, I didn't know how Haruhi is capable of handling them. Then again, Tamaki does remind me of Soseki. He's so freaking over excited over the tiniest things...coffee. I don't even like coffee, I just bought it because Haruhi wanted some. Right when I get back, they attack me...even the customers were hyped up for coffee. Whatever curse those members have cast on this school...its good._

"Yes," she answered cooly, "I've been to a beach before".

"So why don't you want to go," Kaoru asked, "you dont' sound too happy about it".

"Because going to the beach isn't something that a person should get so excited over," she explained, "if I did...I wouldn't do well in school".

"So you're a scholar student like Haruhi," Hikaru asked.

Then it hit her. Nefertiti didn't even register to attend Ouran Private Acadmey. Right before they had left for Japan, a letter came in the mail. In it had the details that she would be attending Ouran once she got settled in Japan. Even her brother didn't know, but didn't mind that his younger sister was going to such an elite school. At her former school, they did take a standarized test, in which she was placed as number three in her class. Despite that, Nefertiti had no recollection of ever signing up for that scholarship.

"Actually," she told them, "I didn't even sign up for the scholarship...a letter came in before I left saying to attend this place".

The other members stared at her in response. Nefertiti shrugged, not knowing what else to say. It was apparent that she was expected to attend Ouran, because when she first arrived Mr. Suou didn't hesitate to give her a schedule and introduce himself.

"How could this," Kaoru's eye twitch

"not know that she didn't register," Hikaru finished his brother's sentence.

"Don't get all pissy at me," Nefertiti retorted, "you guys brought it up, it hadn't crossed my mind yet".

The others deadpanned. Nefertiti could be a little...absent minded at times. (Didn't I mention that in the beginning-I think I did) Ignoring their shocked reactions, Nefertiti took out her studying material and began to study.

"Nene-chan is studying already," Hunny popped up, "no wonder you don't go out much".

"I do go out," she half-heartedly replied (occupied by studying), "not that much though".

Hunny pouted, "Yeah, you need to go out more".

Nefertiti, whom was still reading her book, only half paid attention to Hunny. She flipped the pages carefully, her mind in a far away world. Haruhi watched her, and sighed when she didn't answer.

"Don't worry," Haru reassured, "she's reading right now-she won't be back until she comes back".

"Really my precious daughter," Tamaki somehow entered the converstation, "how is that so"?

"She comes over sometimes," Haruhi explained, "to learn new Japanese dishes".

Tamaki's eyes began to sparkle, "My wonderful daughter is teaching the lovely heiress how to cook-so lady like"!!

**TAMAKI'S INNER THEATER:**

Inside a large kitchen, soft laughs were heard. In a large porcelin kitchen two girls were cooking sweets. One had curly straw-berry blonde hair, the other short drak brown hair. Both were cute as buttons.

"Oh Haru-chan," Nefertiti said sweetly, "baking with you is so fun"!

"Hai Nene-chan," Haruhi agreed, "you're so beautiful when you cook"!!

"But you're much more cuter than I," Nefertiti giggled, "you are"!

Haruhi shook her head fiercely, "NO, you are Nene"!!

Both girls giggled as they became cutely decorated in the flour that they were using. Soon the setting of the kitchen was covered in flour, the last thing being heard was the soft laughter of Nefertiti and Haruhi.

**EXITING TAMAKI'S INNER THEATER:**

"Tamaki," Haruhi narrowed your eyes, "what were you thinking"?

"Maybe he was thinking perverted things," the twins said union, "what kind of father would do that"?

Tamaki went on a full blown dramatic pose. Guessing that he was a pervert was too much for him to handle. Poor Tamaki.

"I would never do that to my precious daughter and the gracious heiress," he proclaimed, "what a wretched act for any father to commit"!!

_That guy has serious family issues, Haruhi isn't even his daughter. And if he calls me Heiress again...stay calm Nefertiti, don't want to be like Haruhi. Indebted to some crazy club until the end of your high school years...not fun. But one of these days...right in the kisser!_

Nefertiti just watched. Tamaki went into whole "parental mode". He grabbed the twins, tied them up, and told them on how to better brothers to Haruhi. Of course, they weren't listening to them...but it was very rare (in Nene's case) that she saw any of them actually listen to the President. It was more of the Vice-President (Kyouya) who usually controlled the antics, with some input or manipulation by Kyouya, that the Host Club's antics were put into action.

"So Nefertiti," they somehow mangaged to escape the ropes, "what about it"?

"What"? She blinked, her mind finally back into the normal setting of reality.

"What an absent-minded girl," Kaoru said, "we were asking if you wanted to go to the beach".

"No".

"You said that, we want another answer".

"Because I don't want to," Nefertiti began reading again, "and I just don't want to".

"What a stubborn girl," Kaoru thought.

"That's not enough for us," Hikaru intruded, "you have to have more than you don't want to go".

Nefertiti frowned and then shrugged, "I don't need to give you a reason," she said unintentionally coldly. "If I wanted you to know, I would just tell you-stop being a bother". The Host Club was visibly shocked by her words. Nefertiti just continued to read her book, as if nothing had happened, no seriously...she didn't notice the sudden silence. Haruhi frowned at her words, and closed Nefertiti's book.

"Hey," Nefertiti snapped, "why did you do that"?

Haruhi remained cooly cold, but at the same time serious. "Nefertiti, you didn't have to be rude, we just want you to go to the beach with you".

Nefertiti glared, "Then why don't you go," she said calmly, "you're closer to them".

"Even so," Haruhi declared, "you should at least be nicer".

"I am being nice," Nefertiti got hard, "I'm being polite".

The Host Club watched in silence. Haruhi was challenging Nefertiti, a sight to behold indeed. Nefertiti glared at Haruhi, as Haruhi kept were cool demeanor (or whatever we call it). Even Kyouya and Mori looked up from their present activities to witness this event. Haruhi smiled faintly.

"If you keep this up," she said slyly, "I'll have to tell Soseki on you".

**Whoa. Whoa. She put some beef up in there**

Nefertiti grabbed onto to the table that they were sitting at, her eyes glaring dangerously. But even so, she didn't appear to be an angry person, just disturbed.

"Eh," Hunny sat on Mori's shoulder, "who is Soseki".

"Nefertiti's older brother," Kyouya answered, "its a shock that Haruhi would play that kind of card".

Nefertiti dipped her head low. Haruhi blinked. The other members leaned in for a closer look, just to see what she was doing. Haruhi leaned back in her chair, if that didn't work, then she couldn' think of another way. For the exception of Mori and Kyouya, the other members went behind of Nefertiti. Tipping on their tippy toes, they all peered in to take a look of her face. (if you think about it, it really wasn't necessary).

"What are you guys doing," she hissed, "go and bother Haruhi or anyone else, but not me". _ouch...harsh._

The four of them: Tamaki, Hunny, Hikaru, and Kaoru took their places behind Haruhi. Who, they thought was a much more warmer place to be at. Nefertiti's head was still lowered, she didn't say anything for a long time. Her eyes were blank, she sighed, and then closed her book roughly. The slam was loud enough to shake the entire room (and it did).

"Have a good evening," she said quietly, then she grabbed her things and left, the door slowly closing behind her.

"Wow Haruhi," Hikaru stated, "you didn't have to do all that-now she'll never come with us".

Haruhi pondered over Hikaru's words, "No, I don't think she's mad".

"Eh, how do you know".

Haruhi faced the red-haired boy and smiled gently, "Because I've realized that she's not that kind of person, she'll be here tomorrow to go to the beach".

Nefertiti closed the door of the apartment. She dropped her bag filled with books by the door, and went to feed her Dante. The snake ate the several handfuls of the food greedily, she smiled gently at this. Then her soft smile, turned into a frown. Grabbing the large the snake as if it was light as a feather, she sat on the floor. It slithered its body around hers, in a sweet embrace, but also sensing its master's disturbance.

"Don't worry Dante," she said faintly, "I'm okay".

He squeezed her a bit.

"Dante," she said firmly, "its nothing". She caressed his body gently, humming a soft tune.

"Its just that," she said, "they're so different".

_Yes, yes they are. I enjoy being to myself, its something that I've been accustomed to for a long time, now. They pop into my life so unexpectedly, and then they turn my whole life upside down. Its only been one week! That Haruhi, she seems that she knows everything, its not fair. I just want to stay home and study, and be with Dante. But they're out of sync with me. It's always been an one in a million chance that something that'll piss me off will happen, and it happens anyways!!_

_Like it was an one in a million chance for me to be living here. For Soseki to have to job that he has, that I'm okay with. Despite the fact that he could have done a lot better. I don't want to do this...this feeling that they give me. I don't like it, I hate it._

Nefertiti carried her beloved Dante back to his tank, giving him a soft smile. Soseki wouldn't be home until late, she lied down. The school week was over now, she curled into a ball. She didn't want to go, but at the same time she feared the consequences of not going. For Kyouya's reputation, she had good reason to fear.

**THE NEXT MORNING:**

"Ah," Haruhi smiled, "it seems that you decided to join us".

"Please," Neferiti said, "don't rub it in my face".

She was holding a bag (a duffle bag) that was carrying all her clothes. Haruhi only smiled when she noticed that Nefertiti wasn't wearing her maid uniform. She was wearing a white t-shirt with pink sleeves and a pink collar, with pants that reached down to her knees. Her hair was in a low pony-tail, to finish her outfit where red sandals. She held her duffle bag in one arm, and her other arm was on her hip.

"It seems that you're ready," Haruhi said with a chuckle,"lets go".

In response, Nefertiti humbly walked on the left side of her. Still not having the fun feeling that she was sure that everyone, she remained quiet for the rest of the trip. Besides, how could her weekend of studying get possibly worse or aggitating?

_These people. I don't get it. They have...this different feeling, when I'm near them. They push themselves on a person until they get what they want, I wonder. What do they want from me, I have nothing to give.

* * *

_

I little more in depth.

Haruhi got spunk, kind of reminds me of Kyouya a bit.

I love Kyouya, but I still haven't put a position on who should be with who-i'll figure it out. thanks for reading and please review!! 


	7. photograpy causes drama!

**I haven't been updatin this story as much as i pleased...curse writer's block!!**

**finally i finished this chapter!! yipee!! okay guys...this is a tamaharu fic, will be eventually. if u have any suggestions...give them please. i give thanks to all who read and reviewed-i'm gonna toy with nene some more tho.**

**have fun!**

_

* * *

I now officially hate going to the beach. Really, the Host Club has made me hate the beach...damn. Its understandable if someone didn't like the beach because of an intense fear of water, sharks, or maybe a giant squid. In my case, I have an entirely extreme hate for the because of one natural thing: ITS BEING USED TO DRAW IN CUSTOMERS!! I have never had to work on the friggin beach until now. What did I do? What did I ever do to deserve this?_

That morning, Nefertiti had decided to go to the beach, against her better judgement. Tamaki, Hunny, and the twins were very happy when they saw Haruhi that morning, but turned ecentric when they noticed that Nefertiti had decided to come with them. She had to fight against their tight embraces, sparkling eyes, and their freaky (flowers, roses, hearts) backgrounds that attacked her full throttle. It only got worst by time she made it inside the limosine. By the way, there was two of them, for Kyouya found it convenient. The ones who rode the first limo were as listed: Tamaki, Haruhi, Hikaru, and Kaoru. In the second limo rode: Nefertiti, Hunny, Mori, and Kyouya (poor girl).

The ride wasn't as long as she planned, which was a good thing.

"Nene-chan, how was it like living in America," Hunny sat comfortably between Mori and Nefertiti. She looked down at the boy, his eyes glittering widly. Nefertiti breathed in steadily, she didn't know what to say. Her life really wasn't that appealing, kind of...out of the box, but not appealing. Why would it be intresting to anyone?

"It depend on your financial status," she said quietly, "but I did enjoy life there".

"What was it like," Hunny went on, "did you have any friends"?

Nefertiti shrugged, this topic quite unsettling for her. "Um...not really," she said in a low tone, "I didn't attempt to".

Actually (without her knowing) this caught Mori's and Kyouya's attention. It didn't seem that way, for Kyouya was steadily doing some kind of work on his laptop, and Mori just stared out the window. But with Nefertiti saying that, they slightly lifted their heads and turned to her.

"Why not," Hunny scooted closer to her, "why didn't you want any friends, Nene-chan"?

Nefertiti lowered her head. She really didn't know what to say. When she was younger, she was desperate to have some sort of companion, but as she grew older...it died off. Due to her life ordeals, she really didn't care anymore about friends. To be precise in her thoughts friends were much more a burden than someone to lean on when you are troubled. Her eyes downcast, she kind of looked...hurt.

"Because," her voice barely above a whisper, "they didn't want me".

Hunny's eyes widened from her words, Kyouya raised his head to full extent (in other words very intruiged), and Mori turned his head to Nefertiti. They were all quiet, only the sounds that were outside of the limo were heard.

"Nene," Hunny put a tender hand on her arm, "are you okay"?

She had a blank stare. Her mind going off into the distant past, her past. It was a past that she usually kept under wraps, in a far away section in her mind that no drug or therapist could reach. Even she, the one who created that lock, sometimes couldn't recall those days.

She shivered, "I'm okay".

"Then why," Hunny went on, "what made them not to like you"?

"I don't know".

"Was it because of your mother," Kyouya said out of the blue, "you don't say much of your family".

Nefertiti didn't look to Kyouya or anyone else, "There's not much to say about her...she died when I was eight".

Hunny and Mori flinched at those words. Her mother died...when she was eight. They didn't even know all that information when they first met; when Haruhi came they knew so much about her that it was evident that she was someone close to them. As for Nefertiti, she looked wounded to even say those words.

Then she chuckled, "My mother was indeed a character, she was family photographer".

"A photographer"? Mori finally said, "she must have been good".

"I can't say that she was the best," Nefertiti said softly, "but".

**FLASHBACK:**

A woman at the age of 43 smiled brightly at her young daughters. The older girl was tall and slender, she had long sand colored hair that reached in the middle of her back. Her eyes were large and had the same dark brown color (haru's and nene's eye color) as her younger sister. The younger sister had orange hair that was relatively short, it barely reached her neck. She was only half of her sister's height, to which she held her hand onto tightly.

"Soseki," the woman said sweetly, "do you know why Mother likes being a photographer"?

A young boy who was older than the youngest girl, but younger than the oldest. His hair was the same color as his older sister, but all three shared that same distinct eye color that they inherited from their mother. His hairstyle was as the same bowl-haircut that the twins had in their earlier days, but he was some what colder-but sweet.

"Because Mom," he answered carefully, "to get away from the media".

"Right"!! "There is an one in a million chance that the media may find me, but it can still happen"!!

She was a slender woman. Her hair in a high pony-tail, she looked in appearance of Kotoko "Haruhi's mother". She was wearing all black, but her sandals was a sandy color. She led her three children around her studio where any person could walk in and be greeted by a sweet, loving person. This was her work space, and the three kids loved it.

"Mommy," the youngest ran to her, "I want to become a great photographer like you"!!

The woman smiled and picked her up, "Of course sweetie, and I would like that, but I want you to do better".

"What do you mean," the oldest walked up to her.

"I mean," she ruffled the boys hair, "a parent always wants to see their children exceed in life, do better than they do, but also want them to remember where they came from and what truly matters at the same time".

"I get it," the boy beamed, "don't let fame and fortune misguide you"!!

"That's right Soseki," the woman smiled sweetly, "that's my boy"!!

"Now children," she gestured them in a suitable position, "sit still so Mommy can get a good shot"!!

**END OF FLASHBACK: **

"She was a decent singer too," Nefertiti added, "but hated the media that came with it".

"That would be a bother," Kyouya said.

"Yeah, she had a bad temper too". "When I was four, she beat this 320 pound man at an arm wrestling match".

They deadpanned.

"My mom was this type of womam who just did what she had to do," Nefertiti explained, "it took a lot to anger her, but she wasn't afraid to correct you if you were wrong".

As sudden as the mood swing came, Nefertiti relaxed in the black leather seat. The three boys stared bewildered at her sudden "sympathetic" performance, but didn't understand the fact that Nefertiti had easily went back to her normal attitude.

"What was your Mom's name," Mori asked (ableit nearly silently).

Nefertiti, who was still deep within the leather seat, slightly turned her head to the boy.

"Her name was Fujie," she replied faintly, "Fujie Ricci".

Before the boys could ask anymore questions, she fell asleep. All three of them watched her silently as she gently breathed in out. Hunny looked up at Mori with his big brown eyes (for a boy). Mori only nodded in response.

"It seems that you two have decided on a plan," Kyouya said when he began to go back to his work.

"Hai," Hunny chirped, "we're gonna make Nene have a fun time at the beach"!!

"Hai, she's going to have fun today," Mori added.

After arriving to Kyouya's private beach house, Hunny didn't hesitate to inform the others on the plan. Really it was the twins' plan that put the whole wheel in motion; however, Hunny and Mori didn't object. Fortunately, they didn't tell the rest of Nene's family. Finding it appropiate whenever she felt it was right to tell everyone else.

"Don't worry," the twins said in union (thumbs up), "the Hiitachiin Brothers will take care of it"!!

"No you will not," Tamaki interjected, "you will not corrupt my Heiress"!!!

"Really Milord," Hikaru mumbled, "she likes you the least".

ouch.

**BACK TO THE BEACH:**

_I really do hate the beach. The beach is now enemy...I consider it an enemy now. That's sad, really sad. How can I consider a beach evil? My enemy? I also hate dolphins, they live in the waters of the beach...that's a good reason to hate the beach. Dolphins are evil, they are terribly evil. They're like sharks, they stalk their prey before attacking it with brute force. That is how the Host Club works. They look all cute and sweet, but deep inside they are corrupting my very soul, MY SOUL!! I'M GOING TO LOSE THE LITTLE SANITY I HAVE LEFT TO THE HOST CLUB!!!_

Those were the thoughts that were going through Nefertiti's mind as she was put in the grasp of the twins. Not too long after arriving, Kyouya had subtly announced that he invited the customers to come along. Meaning, that the Host Club was going to be in business while at the beach _(the bastard)_. Apparently, Nefertiti didnt' take it too well, and unremorsefully refused to wear the maid uniform that the twins had made especially for this occasion.

"If Haru-chan can't wear one," she remembered horribly, "then you can"!!

In response, Nefertiti had grabbed both Kaoru and Hikaru by the ears, and with her sharp nails...pinched them. That showed them the cold ways of Nefertiti Ricci, and somewhat her sudden mood swings that she held back most of the time. She even pinched Tamaki's face again when he called her "Heiress". She didn't hesitate grabbing him forcefully by the cheeks until his whole face turned red. Because of this he had to wait a bit before coming out, so the customers wouldn't see his reddened face.

As a maid, Nefertiti did serve the tropical beverages and snacks that Kyouya's family provided from them. Just like at school, they did not show any mercy towards how much they wanted. Fortunately, this time they didn't take much time on the food, so occupied by the Host Club's presence (especially with them in swim shorts). After doing what was needed, Nefertiti just sat by the ocean shore, playing with sand when the twins found her.

"Ne-fer-ti-ti," their voice ranged in their heads.

"What," she said indifferently without turning her head.

"Would you like to play volleyball with us," Kaoru asked while holding a volleyball.

"Yeah Nene-chan," Hikaru added, "everyone is playing it".

_**Please not the devious grins spread on their faces.**_

"No," she replied.

"Come on," they said in union.

"I said no".

"Why not"?

"Because I said no".

The twins...who did not get so annoyed so easily, began to get annoyed with Nefertiti's attitude. It wasn't common in the Host Club that Nefertiti could be quite blunt to the customers, or the Hosts themselves. The only two who seemed not to push her buttons was Kyouya and Nefertiti. Who would just ask for their snacks, give her thanks, and be on their way. However, not all the members are like that. Hunny likes to push Nefertiti into whatever conversation that he's having with his customers (she doesn't mind), Tamaki likes to put attention on Nefertiti (because she's sort of invorted-she kind of hates him for that), and the twins just like to tease her whenever possible (she actually dropped cake on the pants-purposelly).

"Why do you always have to be that way," Kaoru said harshly, "we just want to play with you".

"And I never wanted to be played with," she snapped without giving them attention.

"You've been acting this way since," Kaoru went on, "since you became part of this club"!

She didn't say anything.

"Wether you like it or not, Heiress (emphasis on how he said it) you're part of this club, so you better get used to it"!!!

Again, she didn't reply. The sun was setting, the colors in the once blue sky was transforming into a horizon of tropical colors. Obviously, she blocked the twins' rants out of her mind, and brought herself to a peaceful setting. Holding her knees together, Nefertiti leaned her chin to her knees as if she was a child.

"Look at her," Hikaru pointed a finger at her, "she's so selfish-she's not even paying attention"!!

By this time, the twins had gotten the central focus of everyone else. The girls stopped being romanced by Tamaki, charmed by Hunny, and being so naturally treated by Haruhi. (Whatever Kyouya does with ladies...that stopped too). The girls who were playing volleyball paused their game. The twins glared angirly at Nefertiti, who remained indifferent to their annoyance with her, she just continued to watch.

_To be someone great...have patience. Be calm to the world around you, feel the movements of the earth beneath you. _

She got up. Simply passed by the twins and headed to a bag that was close to Kyouya's sweet little table. She rummaged through its objects and pulled out a small silver camera. Walking back to her spot where she waited patiently for the right moment.

She held the camera at a nearly perfect angle, "Shut up and wait".

The sun continued to go down slowly, but she held it still. Holding it at a perfect angle, and not moving it at all...she took several pictures. Each at a different angle, but at the same time her body did not remove itself from that very spot. It took her about five minutes to get the amount of pictures that she wanted, and once she was done she just sat back down on the cool sand.

"Alright," she said calmly, "tell me what you want to tell me".

The twins glared at her madly, their fists clenched. Nefertiti just stared at them blankly, awaiting their questions. Instead, the twins said this in response to Nefertiti's "impolite" gestures.

"You are so illmannered," Hikaru shrieked (anime style), "I don't know why you're even in this club"!!!

"If I recall correctly...I forced against my will, remmeber"?

Deadpanned.

"Even if that is so," Kaoru jumped in (more politely), "don't you think you should be a bit kinder and cooperative"?

"I serve the snacks, the tea...what else do you want me to do"?

"Anything".

"I can't do anything," she said matter of factly, "the customers here come for boys-not girls".

The customers nodded in agreement. The President watched this event unfold in dismay, he did not want his lovely Heiress to be disturbed by those devilish twins. At the same, Kyouya did not want Nefertiti to drop the sales because of the disagreement she was having with the twins.

"Nefertiti," "don't you want to take more pictures"?

The twins, Nefertiti, and the others looked up and saw Mori staring straight down at her. Nefertiti silently turned her gaze to Mori, she cocked her head to the other side.

"Its really been a while since I've taken a good load of pictures," she said aloud, "its also been a while since I last seen a beach or been to one".

"Then tomorrow, we'll take you out to take some pictures".

Nefertiti nodded. Mori nodded in return and walked away back to Hunny's aid, who was on his fifth cake...by the way. The twins, customers, and fellow Hosts stared in shock as Nefertiti had just made civil human contact with Mori.

"HOW CAN SHE TALK TO US LIKE THAT BUT BE NICE TO MORI"!!!

* * *

**Mori sure knows his way with the ladies.**

**oh yea, nene suffers from a illness "illness" not gonna say what kind yet...i want to spoil the fun, but that would be mean.**

**thanks for droppin by!**


End file.
